


Inquiries

by tooberjoober



Series: Fics based on Quotes [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, cute and dumb, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Spock asks Jim a simple question. Bones delights in Jim’s discomfort.(Written for a Star Trek quote prompt, the quote is “This ancient Earth custom called spanking…what is it?”





	Inquiries

**Author's Note:**

> The first quote prompt of several. If you’d like to request a quote, I have the list on my blog spocksgotemotions on tumblr. This one’s pretty short, but it’s cute and funny so hopefully y’all enjoy, and if you do, let me know!

“This ancient Earth custom called spanking…” Spock looked up from the padd he was reading. “What is it?” 

Bones spat out his drink as Jim stared at his friend and first officer. “Pardon?” Jim asked, certain he must have heard him wrong. 

Spock looked at McCoy curiously. “Are you alright, Doctor?” He asked. 

McCoy grabbed a napkin, beginning to dry off his face and the table in front of him. “I’m fine, just repeat what you said. Make sure I don’t need to get my ears checked.” 

”Spanking?” Spock repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

”Now, Spock, where on Earth did you read that?” Jim asked, his face flushing slightly. 

”In several places. Though each place describes a different purpose, and I have been unable to understand the action.” Spock responded simply. 

“Well Jim.” Bones said, leaning back in his chair, a small smirk coming onto his face. “Go ahead.” He gestured to Spock. 

”I um…” Jim turned to Bones. “Dammit, why me?” He hissed. 

”He’s your boyfriend.” Bones responded with a shrug. “Besides I bet you know more about this than I do.” 

“This seems to be a point of embarrassment for you.” Spock noted. “It is not necessary that you explain it to me now, Jim.” 

”Oh no, let him speak, Spock.” Bones said, holding a hand up to quiet Spock.

Jim shot a glare to McCoy. “Well um…originally spanking was intended as a punishment for misbehaving children.” 

”That explains part of what I’ve read.” Spock said slowly. 

”But not all of it.” Bones interrupted. “Jim keep going.” 

”After a bit we realized that hitting children was detrimental to their development and it took on a…different meaning.” Jim cleared his throat.

”Ah.” Spock said. “And how exactly is it involved in human sexuality?” He inquired with a tilt of his head. 

”Jesus Christ, Spock, what have you been reading?” Jim mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. 

”In the process of seducing you, I did a great deal of research on human sexuality.” Spock explained. 

McCoy barked out a laugh. “You seduced him?” 

”Indeed.” 

”I was under the impression that I seduced you.” Jim said, confusion apparent on his brow. 

”I do not believe so.” Spock responded. “I made my intentions fairly clear, early on in our relationship.” 

”Really?” Bones asked. “How so?” 

”If you truly wish to know, Doctor.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “I allowed Jim’s casual touches more than I would for any other crew member, I went out of my way to spend time with him outside of work hours, and I stopped sitting at my station on the bridge once I became aware that Jim enjoyed staring at my ass. Particularly when I bend over my station.” Bones burst into laughter as Jim’s face turned a shade of red. 

”Well it worked.” Jim mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands. 

”Indeed.” Spock’s mouth tilted upward in a smug sort of smile. “So, Jim, spanking?” 

“It’s hitting someone on the ass.” Bones finally explained, standing. “Now I’m gonna leave before I learn something I don’t want to.”


End file.
